Star Fox: Phantom in the Sky
by NintendoNut
Summary: When a mysterious black starship fleet threatens the entire Lylat System, the Star Fox Team is called upon to investigate! Who could be behind this evil operation? Read on and find out! (R&R please!)
1. Prologue: The Struggle Begins

[Note: This is my first fic, so feel free to review, but don't insult, etc. I don't own Star Fox. Now go ahead and read!]   
  
It had been a mere six months since the end of their Dinosaur Planet mission, and the Star Fox team was at it again.  
Corneria was in the midst of a Venomian attack. A trio of Arwings streaked through the dusk sky in formation. The pilots were Fox, Falco, and the Star Fox team's newest member, Krystal. General Pepper had assumed this attack would easily be taken care of, judging by the Venomians' weak military, but he hired the Star Fox team anyway, as they were always a sense of security. Besides, they needed the money.  
"There they are," Fox said. A squadron of Venomian fighters was headed straight for their location.  
"They're going down! Let's go!" Falco yelled, always ready for a battle. The three Arwings broke their formation, followed by a fleet of Cornerian fighters.  
A black Venomian fighter was sliced by a laser. Then another.   
"This is pathetic!" Fox commented.   
"I would have expected the Venomians to have been stronger. They've had so much time to re-establish their forces," Krystal said.  
Venomian fighters were going down left and right. Suddenly-  
"What the hell?! Fox, Krys, everyone-look at that-that thing! What is that?" Falco asked.  
"What are you talking about, Falco?" Fox said, thinking Falco was joking. Then he saw it. It was a massive, black, angular vessel, sleek and lethal looking, with two energy cannons mounted on the bottom, and countless missile cradles on its sides. Venomian fighters and bombers were literally spewing forth from its hangars.  
The two cannons glowed green, pulsing with electricity, and enormous bolts of green energy were expelled from each. The lasers collided with a skyscraper, blasting out floors and causing the entire building to collapse within seconds.  
"Damn..." was all Fox could say.  
"This is General Pepper speaking. We have something more powerful than expected on our hands. All fighters are ordered to retreat. Repeat, all fighters are ordered to retreat. We can't handle this thing just yet. Pepper, out."  
Slowly, all of the remaining Cornerian fleet pulled up and away from the scene.  
Krystal's voice came over Fox's radio on a private channel.   
"Fox...we have no choice. This thing is too powerful. We have to leave."  
Normally, Fox would never have accepted retreating. This time, however, even Fox could sense that they were outmatched.   
"Let's go, guys," Fox sighed, pulling up on his Arwing's joystick.  
The Arwings headed back to the Great Fox, away from the deadly machine. 


	2. Chapter 1: The End of Corneria?

[Note: In this chapter and others, I introduce some original characters, so don't be alarmed if you have no idea who someone is.]  
  
General Pepper sat at the far end of a long table, looking across at the military officers sitting along the sides.  
"If I could have your attention, please." Pepper called. The table gradually quieted down and everyone looked toward him. "As you all know, we have...discovered...some sort of Venomian superweapon." The members of the meeting murmured at this, as word of the "discovery" had been already spread throughout the military.  
"This superweapon is more powerful than anything we've seen before. I fear this may be the end of Corneria. There seems to be no way to stop it."  
Many of the officers were shocked, furious, even speechless.  
"You can't be serious, General! Surely we can find a way to destroy it!"  
"You're kidding!"  
"He's out of his mind..."  
General Pepper just sat and let the argument die down before agreeing that the Cornerian forces would undoubtedly be searching for the origins of this strange power. The meeting shifted to the subject of dividing the troops.  
"Yes, yes, I know that we cannot just sit and let this 'thing' destroy our beloved Corneria. If we are to save our planet and ourselves we must chase this thing down and terminate it. It is too full of destructive power for anyone to possess it. Commander Arwen?" Pepper called down the table.  
"Yes, General?" a burly, gray-furred husky replied.  
"I'm putting you in charge of finding the source of our problems. I'm assigning the Star Fox team to help you. They should be an invaluable addition to your squadron."  
"Yes, sir," as the rest of the officers were given their jobs, Arwen got up and headed to the hangar.   
Afterwards, Pepper immediately sent a document to the Star Fox team.   
  
  
*~^~*  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Fox, Krystal, and the rest of the Star Fox team had been dropped off by ROB at a safe part of the city. The team was staying in an actual house, reserved especially for them, a sharp change from their usual claustrophobic quarters aboard the Great Fox. Peppy was sitting in a chair, viewing a small backlit computer screen. Slippy was in the kitchen, experimenting on whatever was in the fridge, with Falco watching him for a good laugh when something would inevitably explode. Fox was leaning against a wall, staring out the window, and Krystal was sitting on a couch, reading a book. She looked up at Fox.  
"Come on, Fox..." Krystal said, "You can't let that black ship haunt you. Snap out of it." Fox broke away from the window and walked over to where she was sitting. He sighed.  
"I know, Krys, I just want to know what that thing is and who is responsible for it."  
Just then, Peppy said, "Hey, Fox, we've just got a dispatch from Pepper. Why don't you check it out?"  
"Sure," Fox came over to the screen and sat down. He read the dispatch. "We're going to Venom to find out what the black ship is," he read.  
"You've got your wish then, hmm?" Krystal said, smiling.  
"We're also going to be commanded by Glenn Arwen," Fox said.  
"Arwen?" Falco repeated, coming into the room from the kitchen. "Isn't he that guy we met on Zoness when we were off-duty?"  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, too!" Fox said. "I like that guyhe's a good commander. I've always wanted to work with him."  
"Guys, it's getting late," Peppy yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to turn in for the night."  
"That's probably a good idea," Fox agreed, "We're going to meet Arwen tomorrow. He'll be at the Cornerian Military HQ."   
The team members left the room, one by one, until only Fox was left. He finally powered down the monitor and headed up the stairs, glancing out the window once more. He couldn't help but feel that this was all part of something......bigger.  
  
['Chapter 2: No One is Safe' coming soon!] 


	3. Chapter 2: No One is Safe

Commander Arwen stood on an elevated docking platform high above the streets of the city, just outside of the military HQ. He checked his watch impatiently. Arwen looked up and saw a sleek transport shuttle approaching the platform. He ambled toward the edge of the platform as the shuttle docked and the hatches opened. The five members of the Star Fox team climbed out of the shuttle, greeting the commander.   
"McCloud! I haven't seen you for a while!" Arwen said, extending his hand to Fox.  
Fox took the husky's hand and shook it. "Glad to see you again, Commander."  
"Please, call me Glenn."  
"Sure. Where have you been? We haven't seen anything of you since Zoness."  
"Oh, nowhere but the entire Lylat system. I've been going from planet to planet, trying to enforce Pepper's damned 'Interplanetary Trade Regulation' plan. It's been a nightmare, I tell you. The main problem is Macbeth. The idiots in charge of exports there caused so many problems—"  
"I'm sure it's a riveting story, but we do have other things to sort out," Fox interrupted.  
"…Right. Follow me, if you would."  
Arwen led the team into the headquarters and the group sat down.  
"We're going to have to go straight to Venom, and we're leaving tomorrow," Arwen said. "Your pilot has been informed and the Great Fox is ready. You'll receive the location of the launch hangar later tonight." The team nodded. "I'm sure you can find something to keep you occupied for the rest of the day. Your temporary quarters have been assigned, and you things brought to them."  
As the rest of the team headed to their respective rooms, Arwen stayed back with Fox and Krystal.  
"I don't believe I've formally met your new team member, McCloud," Arwen said.   
"My name's Krystal," Krystal told him.  
"I see…—oh, Fox, I forgot to tell you, all head officers are invited to a show at a local theatre tonight. Sort of a treat, since we'll be gone for so long. You and your wingmen are invited as well. Everything will be provided."  
The trio began to walk down the hallway as they spoke.  
"That's great!" Fox said, "What time will it be?"  
"The show starts at six, then it takes two and a half hours to play, and then there's a party afterward."  
"Okay. Sounds like fun." Fox and Krystal entered their room. Arwen stood in the doorway.  
"I'll see you later tonight, McCloud," he said. "I've got to leave for now."  
"'Bye," Fox called as Arwen swept down the corridor.  
*~^~*  
Several Hours Later...  
  
It was thirty minutes into the show. Fox, Krystal, Arwen, and Falco were all seated toward the center of the theatre. Slippy and Peppy were absent, Slippy because he was too busy repairing the Arwings for their impending mission, and Peppy because he was just too tired.   
The play went on for some time, until Fox looked away from the stage for a moment to glance at the upper balconies. He noticed someone suspicious, a figure clothed in black, with a ski mask-like head covering on. Their uniforms had some kind of emblem on them, but Fox couldn't make it out. There were several individuals, one acting as though he led the group. He was gesturing toward the lead actor on the stage, who was world renowned for his talent. A flash of dark metal further caught Fox's attention—these guys were armed. Arwen finally noticed Fox's eyes were not on the stage.  
"What's the matter, McCloud?" Arwen whispered. "You're not watching the show."  
"Look—up there...in the balcony..."  
Arwen looked up to where Fox was pointing. It was obvious what he was pointing at.  
"They don't look like they're here for the show... come on, McCloud, let's go see what those creeps are up to,"  
As the two got up, Krystal inquired where they were going.  
"Fox, what's wrong?"  
"Don't worry, Krys. Falco, stay here with Krystal." Fox and Arwen stepped out of the row and disappeared up the staircase.  
Krystal sighed and resumed watching the play.  
*~^~*  
The pair arrived at the top of the staircase, several yards from the entrance to the empty balcony. Fox raised a hand, signaling Arwen to remain behind him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his blaster.  
"I always come prepared," Fox said, smirking.  
"Likewise, McCloud," Arwen replied, pulling out his own blaster pistol.  
Fox crept up to the edge of the doorway. Peering around the corner, he saw the leader of the group aiming a gun down at the stage, preparing to fire at the cast members. Fox jumped out and lunged at the masked fiend, taking him down just as the trigger was pulled. The rifle fired upward and the projectile was harmlessly buried in the plaster ceiling of the theatre. The shot caught the attention of the audience and the cast, and all that were not running were searching for the source of the sound.  
Chaos ensued. Fox jumped back up, holding his blaster level with the squad leader's chest. Arwen had subdued half the squad already, but was slowly being pushed back by seven more soldiers. The leader glared balefully at Fox, and dashed for the edge of the balcony. Fox fired twice, but the assassin jumped from the balcony into the swelling crowds below.  
"Damn, he got away!"   
"Not for long," Arwen said, blasting away at the remaining squad members and running down the stairs once more, jostled by the alarmed crowds trying to get to safety. More shots rang out and the crowd was further frightened. Fox ran down the staircase, blasting at any squad members he saw. He desperately looked around for Krystal, but she was nowhere to be seen. The swarms of squad members seemed to come from nowhere. The floor of the theater was littered with mangled bodies, both civilian and enemy.  
*~^~*  
Krystal stopped beside a tall marble pillar and glanced out over the theatre. The squad members were ruthlessly taking innocents down and capturing those they did not kill. The theatre was filled with cries and screams, so much that Krystal could barely think.  
All of a sudden the wall behind the stage erupted and showered the crowds with massive chunks of plaster and stone. The concussion from the blast practically knocked Krystal over. She stared out the gaping hole—it was a black starship!   
She felt a hand on her arm and she yelped; it was one of the enemy soldiers! She screamed and tried to get away, but the goon's grip was too strong. The soldier kicked Krystal's legs out from under her and dragged her away, towards where the starship was hovering.   
"Let go of me!" Krystal yelled indignantly, breaking free from her aggressor's grip. She scrambled to her feet and ran.   
"Krystal!"  
Krystal looked to the source of the call. It was Fox!  
"Fox! Fox, help me!"  
Krystal was tackled by a soldier and pinned down as another came. Blaster shots from Fox flew over their heads. One of the soldiers emptied a syringe of sedative into Krystal's bloodstream. He slung the limp vixen over his shoulder.  
"Go! We're all done here," he growled to his comrades. The squad members bounded for the stage and leaped across the gap into the ship. Fox ran after them.  
"No!" Fox yelled. Krystal was taken onto the ship and the hatches closed. Fox watched the massive black sides of the craft blow past the hole and the ship escaped into the night. Arwen approached Fox.  
"...McCloud?"  
"Arwen, we have to get Krystal back!"  
"Don't worry, McCloud, we'll leave early, tonight even. The rest of our forces will follow. "  
Arwen walked away and talked to the other officers. Fox sighed.  
"She'll be all right…" 


End file.
